Marchen Prince Akatsuki version
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Pangeran Akasuna no Sasori berhasil kembali ke wujudnya sebagai anak kecil berkat ciuman Deidara. Ia dan Hidan pun kembali ke Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki. Deidara yang awalnya lega menjadi kesepian. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? AU, SasorixFemDei, Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1: We Meet by Fate

**Merupuri Akatsuki ver.**

By: Bloomin' Poppies

Summary: Deidara adalah seorang cewek SMA yang kehidupannya sangat biasa-biasa saja. Apa yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil misterius yang ternyata adalah pangeran Akasuna no Sasori dari Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki? Sebuah cerita parodi dari manga Marchen Prince/Merupuri karya Matsuri Hino.

Warning: Crackfic, FemDeidaraxSasori, FemDeidara boy Harem, Alternate Universe, OOC.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine! It is Masashi Kishimoto's.

Merupuri isn't mine too..it is belong to Matsuri Hino. Ide cerita ini murni dari saia loh! Diilhami ketika BP baca ulang manga Merupuri dan kebetulan lagi ngefans berat sama Akatsuki.

* * *

Chapter 1: We meet by fate.

Alkisah di suatu negeri yang damai, adil dan sejahtera hiduplah seorang cewek (?) SMA yang berambut pirang, panjang nan cantik jelita yang bernama Deidara. Deidara adalah seorang cewek rajin, perfeksionis dan sangat taat peraturan berumur 15 tahun yang kehidupannya sangat 'biasa-biasa saja', tinggal di rumah bertingkat dua yang tidak terlalu mewah alias biasa-biasa saja bersama kakek nenek yang setiap hari hobi bermesra-mesraan dan berbulan madu setiap akhir bulan. Ayah ibunya tidak tinggal di rumah karena dinas di luar negeri. Layaknya anak SMA yang hobi memelihara hewan, ia juga memiliki hewan peliharaan yang biasa-biasa saja yaitu sepasang hiu yang diberi nama Kisame (jantan) dan Suigetsu (betina).

Deidara sangat hobi mengoleksi film drama kehidupan percintaan pengantin muda. Salah satu judul terfavoritnya yaitu "Suami-suami Takut Istri" yang sering ia tonton berulang-ulang sampai hafal dialognya. Ia juga berobsesi ingin hidup mapan dan bahagia dengan suami yang ideal (takut istri dan bisa disuruh-suruh) dan memiliki anak-anak yang baik, cantik, tampan dan patuh terhadap orang tua seperti tokoh utama dalam drama itu.

Kehidupan Deidara memang seperti layaknya anak SMA yang normal sampai suatu hari ketika ia di perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah ia tak sengaja menabrak sesosok anak kecil misterius berambut merah berantakan. Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun yang itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai pangeran Akasuna no Sasori dari negeri sihir Akatsuki yang melarikan diri akibat tidak tahan akan perlakuan kakak tirinya yang biadab dan tidak berperikemanusiaan dan berperikeadilan. Deidara mengira anak tersebut merupakan anak panti asuhan pengidap autisme yang melarikan diri. Maklum saja, akhir-akhir ini di daerahnya banyak orang-orang yang mengidap autisme.

Anak kecil tersebut mengikuti Deidara ke sekolah sehingga teman-teman Deidara mengira Sasori adalah adik Deidara. Sepulang sekolah, Sasori ikut ke rumah Deidara. Di rumah hanya mereka berdua dan 2 ekor hiu peliharaan Deidara yang diberi nama Suigetsu dan Kisame. Kakek dan nenek sedang berbulan madu ke Afrika.

Karena badan Sasori sangat bau, Deidara menyuruh Sasori mandi. Tapi Sasori dengan manja meminta Deidara untuk memandikannya. Deidara pun setuju, dengan senang hati ia menggosok tubuh mungil anak laki-laki yang masih kecil (?) tersebut. Sesudah mandi, mereka makan malam bersama. Deidara memasak telor balado extra pedas dan tumis petai-jengkol. Sasori sangat menyukai masakan Deidara yang menurutnya sangat lezat dan punya 'taste'.

Mereka lalu tidur di kamar Deidara. Deidara tidur di ranjang dan Sasori tidur di kasur lipat. Namun karena Sasori tidak biasa tidur di kasur lipat yang super tipis, ia meminta untuk ikut tidur di ranjang. Deidara pun setuju karena walaupun mereka berbeda jenis kelamin (?) tapi Sasori masih kecil sehingga tidak akan bertingkah macam-macam kalau tidur bersama gadis (?) jelita seperti dirinya. Lampu kamar dimatikan, mereka berdua tidur berpelukan.

-0000000-

Paginya, ketika Deidara membuka mata ia menyadari bahwa ia memeluk tubuh seorang pria dewasa!!. Deidara terkejut apalagi ia melihat bahwa laki-laki yang dipeluknya itu tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benang pun!! Spontan ia kaget dan berteriak. Laki-laki yang tidak memakai pakaian itu pun bangun. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasori namun tubuhnya seperti laki-laki berumur 17 tahun. Kekar dan sangat mencerminkan jiwa laki-laki.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Deidara bersama laki-laki. Seumur hidup ia belum punya pacar sehingga ia belum memiliki pengalaman seperti berciuman atau berpelukan bersama laki-laki. Apalagi tidur bersama seperti yang baru saja ia alami!. Wajah Deidara memerah karena marah bercampur kesal. Ia membentak laki-laki berambut merah misterius tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian mengaku sebagai pangeran Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara tidak percaya karena Sasori yang ia kenal adalah anak kecil, bukan orang dewasa seperti laki-laki itu.

Ketika pertengkaran mereka makin memanas tiba-tiba kaca jendela kamar Deidara pecah dan muncul sesosok laki-laki misterius berusia 20 tahunan, hanya memakai celana panjang alias bertelanjang dada, berambut putih dan disisir ke belakang, memakai kalung perak yang berliontin lingkaran dengan segitiga terbalik di dalamnya. Laki-laki tersebut badannya berdarah-darah akibat tertusuk pecahan kaca tapi ia tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hidan Sang Pengasuh Pangeran Akasuna no Sasori dari kerajaan Akatsuki.

Hidan menyihir tubuh Sasori sehingga tubuh pangeran tersebut telah terbungkus pakaian sekarang. Ia juga bercerita tentang kutukan dari kakak tiri Sasori yang membuat tubuh pangeran tersebut akan menjadi bertambah tua bila memakan petai-jengkol –makanan favoritnya- dan penawar dari kutukan tersebut adalah ciuman suci seorang yang dicintai pangeran. Mendengar hal itu, dengan polosnya Sasori meminta Deidara untuk mencium dirinya. Spontan Deidara menolak karena ciuman bibirnya hanya untuk laki-laki yang ia cintai saja. Lagi pula mulut Sasori masih bau petai-jengkol akibat tadi malam lupa menggosok gigi.

-000000000-

Singkat cerita, Deidara berangkat ke sekolah dan Sasori tetap tinggal di rumah karena Deidara risih bila Sasori (dalam wujud dewasa) ikut pergi ke sekolah. Setibanya di sekolah, Deidara bertemu dengan teman yang duduk di meja depannya yang bernama Pain. Pain adalah ketua kelas di kelas 1a dan Deidara sebagai wakilnya. Sejak awal masuk sekolah Deidara menyimpan perasaan suka terhadap Pain. Ia ingin menikah dengan Pain dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti tokoh utama di film 'Suami-suami Takut Istri' yang ia suka.

Pain di mata Deidara adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang berjiwa pemimpin dan bersikap dewasa walaupun masih berusia 15 tahun. Tatapan Pain yang meluluhkan siapapun yang melihatnya menambah pesona Pain di mata Deidara. Ditambah lagi sikap Pain yang sangat perhatian kepada wakilnya itulah yang membuat Deidara sedikit Ge-eR. Tiap hari Pain selalu mengajak Deidara makan siang bersama, bahkan menawarkan bekalnya bila bekal Deidara tertinggal di rumah. Pain juga sering mengajak Deidara belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Hal itu tidak pernah ia lakukan terhadap orang lain selain Deidara.

Sayang, hubungan Deidara dan Pain sampai saat ini hanya sebatas teman atau ketua dan wakilnya. Sebenarnya Deidara ingin sekali menjadi kekasih Pain tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lagi pula seorang yang tampan dan berkharisma macam Pain pasti banyak wanita yang menyukainya dan kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka mungkin ada yang disukai Pain.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasori mengajak Deidara pergi ke Kebun Binatang karena sore ini ada konser Trio Macan yang merupakan band kesukaan Sasori. Sesampainya di Kebun Binatang mereka berdua menuju ke tempat konser di dekat kandang Macan Tutul.

Ketika musik mulai dimainkan dan Trio Macan mulai bernyanyi, tiba-tiba Sasori naik ke panggung. Spontan ia ikutan berjoget bersama Trio Macan yang tentu saja membuat semua personel band tersebut terkejut dan Deidara sangat malu. Deidara pun menyeret Sasori meninggalkan arena konser. Sasori sangat menyayangkan sikap Deidara karena ia tadi sangat menikmati acara konser tersebut namun tiba-tiba diganggu oleh ulah Deidara. Ketika mereka menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba mereka terpisah. Deidara bertemu dengan Sasuke, teman SMP-nya. Sasuke memakai celana panjang jeans belel, kaos hitam bermotif huruf 'MLM' –Men loves Men- warna silver, tangannya menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berponi dan berkulit putih pucat bagai mayat yang memakai rok mini warna hitam dan kaos bermotif senada dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis tersebut bukan perempuan karena dadanya terlihat sangat rata dan lehernya berjakun.

"Cewek! Godain kita donk! Aih, Somse nih sekarang~!" Sapa Sasuke yang menggoda ala banci spontan membuat Deidara sweatdroped.

"Sas, sapa tuh?" Tanya Cewek (?) berkulit pucat.

"Itu, Deidara. Temen SMP gue. Dulu kan naksir sama gue tapi sayang gue kan gay jadi gak doyan sama cewek tulen macam doi. Yaudah jadinya gue tolak aja!" Jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa perasaan dan perikemanusiaan.

"Deidara! Kamu kok menghilang? Tadi kemana aja sih?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak sambil menghampiri Deidara. Ia menggandeng tangan Deidara. Spontan Deidara terkejut.

"Aih! Itu lekong (laki-laki) yang rambutnya mere-mere (merah) manis Bo! Eike mau deh bokinan (pacaran) sama doi! Dadah Sasugay~! Eike bosen sama yei!" Ucap Cewek (?) berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit pucat bagai mayat yang ternyata waria sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang patah hati.

"Dei, sapa tadi cowok berambut pantat ayam itu? Kenalan kamu?"

"Ah, Sasori... Tadi itu teman SMP-ku... Aku dulu-..." Deidara tak sanggup menjelaskan karena air matanya mulai menetes mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Cup-cup! Ini, aku kasih balon. Jangan nangis yah!" Hibur Sasori.

".... Terima kasih. Kamu baik banget Sas." Senyum merekah di bibir cantik Deidara.

"Nah, gitu donk! Deidara cantik deh kalo senyum." Sasori membelai kepala Deidara. Mereka berdua pun pulang menuju rumah Deidara.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2: Deidara's Love

**Merupuri Akatsuki ver.**

By: Bloomin' Poppies

Summary: Pangeran Akasuna no Sasori berhasil kembali ke wujudnya sebagai anak kecil berkat ciuman Deidara. Ia dan Hidan pun kembali ke Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki. Deidara yang awalnya lega menjadi kesepian. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Warning: Crackfic, FemDeidaraxSasori, FemDeidara boy Harem, Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine! It is Masashi Kishimoto's. Merupuri isn't mine too..it is belong to Matsuri Hino. Ide cerita ini murni dari saia loh! Diilhami ketika BP baca ulang manga Merupuri dan kebetulan lagi ngefans berat sama Akatsuki.

Note: Saia sarankan anda membaca dulu manga Merupuri sebelum menikmati karya saia ini karena ada beberapa bagian di fic yg sangat absurd. Namun, membaca fic saia tanpa membaca manga-nya juga bukan perbuatan dosa kok... Have fun...

* * *

Sore hari, sekitar jam 5 sore Sasori dan Deidara tiba di rumah Deidara. Mereka berdua kaget ketika mendapati Hidan, sang pengasuh terbaring kaku di ruang tamu dengan bersimbah darah. Dadanya tertusuk pisau dapur serta mengeluarkan banyak darah. Lantai tempat Hidan terbaring terdapat simbol aneh berbentuk lingkaran dengan segitiga terbalik di dalamnya yang sepertinya simbol tersebut digambar dengan menggunakan darah.

"TIDAAAAK!! TOLONG!! ADA PEMBUNUHAN" Teriak Deidara super panik.

"Ah, Dei. Kamu jangan panik begitu. Hidan itu-"

"Gimana aku ga panik hah!! Di rumahku ada pembunuhan! Un. Aku takut banget Sas!" Potong Deidara. Sepertinya ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasori yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Aku mau telepon polisi dulu, un." Ucap Deidara sambil menekan tombol nomor pada telepon rumahnya.

Ketika Deidara sedang menekan nomor telepon kantor polisi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kemudian Deidara menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. "Halo, un. Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Deidara kepada orang yang meneleponnya. "Deidara sayang, aku minta maaf yah tentang di Kebun Binatang tadi sore. Aku gak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan kamu kok." Rayu Sasuke dengan gombalnya. "Maaf tentang yang mana yah? Perasaan tadi aku gak ketemu kamu tuh!" Balas Deidara acuh. "Aduh, ngambek ya? Maaf ya tadi aku ungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalu kita. Itu tuh, yang tentang dulu kamu naksir aku sampai ngejar-ngejar sgala tapi aku tolak mentah-mentah. Abis mau gimana lagi, Eike gay sih." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Deidara speechless karena ngerasa pembicaraannya sama skali gak penting. "Oia, tentang orang yang aku gandeng tadi sore. Dia itu gay juga loh! Namanya Sai. Temenku di ekskul 'PSP' –Pecinta Sesama Pria-. Jadi yei gak akan punya kesempatan buat deketin doi. Fufufu..." Ucap Sasuke yang makin panjang lebar gak jelas juntrungannya. "Ow yeah?? Trus maksud lo apa hah?? Emang lo kira gue masih naksir sama lo?? Gue tuh udah ilfeel sejak tau lo gak normal!!" Bentak Deidara yang kesabarannya makin tipis. "Aih! Eike punya permintaan niyh.. Tolong kasih salam ke temen lo yang rambutnya mere-mere itu tuh! Yang Body-nya tinggi langsing kayak pohon kelapa. Bilangin salam cintah dari Sasuke Ganteng. Muach-muach. Skalian kalo bisa tolong comblangin doi ama eike!" Ucap Sasuke dengan semangat 45 ditambah nepsong. "Bacot lo homo!! GA USAH TELEPON-TELEPON GUE LAGI!! Sorry yah, Sasori itu dah punya cewek (?) yaitu GUE!!" Bentak Deidara sambil memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan kasar.

"Dei, kok polisi dibentak-bentak sih? Kasian, tar nangis loh!" Tanya Sasori dengan polosnya. "Itu tadi aku ditelepon orang lain, bukan polisi. Masa polisi aku bentak-bentak? Nanti Pak polisinya ngambek-ngambek loh." Jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum maksa dengan jawaban yang tidak kalah polosnya dalam menanggapi kepolosan anak-anak macam Sasori. Sepertinya Deidara enggan memberi tahu perkara yang sebenarnya pada Sasori. Ia enggan menjelaskan perkara yang sebenarnya pada anak-anak (?) polos tak berdosa macam Sasori.

Setelah itu, Deidara menekan tombol nomor telepon rumahnya lagi. Ia hendak menelepon kantor polisi. Sebelum teleponnya terhubung, ia melihat ke arah mayat Hidan yang berlumuran darah. Ajaib! Tiba-tiba Hidan yang dikira Deidara telah wafat bangkit dan mencabut pisau dapur yang menancap di dadanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci pisau yang berlumuran darah tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk mengupas kulit apel.

Melihat kejadian aneh bin ajaib tersebut, Deidara tidak jadi menghubungi kantor polisi. Ia mengikuti Hidan ke dapur. "Hi-Hidan, Kamu... ga apa-apa kan?? un" Tanya Deidara yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ah, Deidara-chan perhatian sekali pada hamba. Hamba tidak apa-apa kok. Baik-baik saja. Sehat wal-afiat malah." Jawab Hidan sambil tersipu malu. "Deidara-chan dan Pangeran Sasori mau apel?" Tanya Hidan menawarkan potongan apel yang telah dipotong-potong dan dikupas kulitnya dengan tersenyum ramah. Deidara sweatdropped mendengar omongan Hidan.

"Deidara, dari tadi aku mau ngomong sesuatu tentang Hidan. Dia itu suka main 'pura-pura mati' kalau sedang menganggur. Tadi pas aku ngomong malah kamu potong, huh!" Ucap Sasori yang agak kesal karena tadi Deidara memotong penjelasannya. "Ini mah sudah yang keseribu kalinya aku melihat Hidan seperti ini. Jadi aku gak panik." Lanjut Sasori.

"Ah, Aduh! Kalian ini aneh-aneh aja deh! Kepalaku pusing banget tau!! un" Kata Deidara sambil memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya vertigo-nya kumat karena kelakuan aneh bin ajaib tamu-tamunya itu.

* * *

"Aku mau mandi un. Mau menenangkan jiwaku yang kacau balau ini! un" Ucap Deidara sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi di lantai dua. Jiwa dan raganya sangat terganggu akibat kejadian tadi. Deidara melepaskan pakaiannya perlahan. Kini ia tidak memakai pakaian apa pun di badannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu -yang lupa dikunci itu- terbuka. "Deidara, bisa tolong gosok punggungku? Kita mandi bersama lagi seperti kemarin ya." Pinta Sasori polos sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melepaskan kaos yang menempel di badannya."TIDAAAAK!! KELUAR KAU MESUM! Un." Spontan kemunculan tiba-tiba dan kelakuan cuek Sasori membuat Deidara berteriak. "Dei, kamu kok histeris banget hari ini? Kemarin kamu biasa aja deh. Kenapa sih? Kemarin kan kita juga mandi bareng." Tanya Sasori polos. Wajar saja Deidara histeris soalnya Sasori yang kemarin berwujud anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun sedangkan Sasori yang sekarang ada dihadapannya adalah Sasori yang berwujud dewasa. "Deidara-chan, kenapa?? Ada tukang ngintip masuk yah?? Aih! Mesumnya.." Tanya Hidan dengan wajah polos dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "KYAAA~!! KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!! un". Teriak Deidara yang semakin menjadi-jadi. 'Hiks-hiks, Mami Papi help me! Aku gak pantas lagi jadi pengantin karena telah ternoda. Huaaa...' Tangis Deidara dalam hati. Dirinya menitikkan air mata karena tubuh telanjang dirinya sudah pernah dilihat oleh laki-laki tidak jelas seperti Hidan dan Sasori.

"Um...Dei, maafin aku yah. Aku udah bikin kamu gak nyaman banget." Sasori memohon maaf dari balik pintu dengan tulus. "Aku kira kamu bakal fine-fine aja kayak kemarin. Sebenarnya aku ingin manja-manja lagi sama kamu. Punggungku ingin dipijat lagi. Soalnya pijatan kamu enak sih." Ucap Sasori dengan polos.

"Deidara-chan, maafin hamba juga yah! Hamba udah bersihin noda darah hamba bekas main-main tadi. Sekarang ruang tamu Deidara-chan udah bersih kok!" Hidan meminta maaf dengan tulus tidak kalah tulusnya dengan tuan mudanya.

'Aku maafin aja kali yah. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tulus minta maaf. Sapa tau tadi mereka lagi khilaf. Mereka juga bukan orang jahat.' Batin Deidara. "Okay, aku maafin. Tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi yah! Kalo berani ulangi lagi nanti bakal aku kasih hukuman! Ga akan aku masakin tumis petai-jengkol lagi! un" Ancam Deidara dengan sadis. "..Yah.." Jawab Sasori sambil menangis kecewa. "Hidan! Kalo lo 'main pura-pura mati' lagi nanti bakal gue jadiin lo makanan peliharaan gue! un" Bentak Deidara yang membuat bulu kuduk Hidan berdiri semua. "I-iya Deidara-chan." Jawab Hidan merinding.

* * *

Setelah selesai berendam, Deidara memasak makan malam untuk bertiga. "Deidara, malam ini makanannya tumis petai-jengkol -sama seperti kemarin malam kan?" Tanya Sasori dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Sayangnya tidak. Malam ini aku masak nasi goreng apel dan oseng-oseng strawberry spesial untuk kalian~." Jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum ceria. Deidara yang memakai baju tidur baby doll pink dan celemek berwarna kuning bergambar bunga matahari terlihat makin cantik saja dengan senyuman menghias wajahnya. "Yah... Kok gitu sih?!" Tanya Sasori kecewa. "Soalnya stok petai-jengkol dalam kulkas sudah dimakan Hidan semua." Balas Deidara singkat. "Iya Pangeran. Hamba takut pangeran bertambah tua kalau makan makanan 'surga' itu. Makanya tadi siang semua stok petai-jengkol hamba habiskan." Sambung Hidan. "Sudah, jangan kecewa yah Sasori. Yuk! Mari makan!!" Ucap Deidara mempersilahkan kedua orang tamunya menikmati makan malam.

* * *

"Hiks, Deidara jahat! Aku kan udah janji gak bakal berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi. Tapi kok tetep ga dikasih tumis petai-jengkol??" Ratap Sasori dongkol. "Aku isengin ah~ fufufu..." Gumam Sasori sambil tertawa licik.

"_Kekuatan sihir! Ubahlah makhluk itu menjadi manusia!!"_

Sasori mengucapkan mantera sihir kepada sepasang hiu kesayangan Deidara yang ada di kolam renang halaman belakang. Secara ajaib hiu itu berubah menjadi manusia. Kisame, sang hiu jantan berubah menjadi laki-laki kekar berotot dengan kulit berwarna biru-nya yang aneh. Suigetsu, sang betina berubah menjadi sesosok perempuan (?) murah senyum berambut putih keperakan pendek seleher dan bermata biru. Sosok Suigetsu terlihat lebih 'manusiawi' dibanding dengan Kisame karena kulit Suigetsu berwarna seperti layaknya kulit manusia ras mongoloid namun giginya masih seperti gigi hiu –lancip dan berbentuk segitiga semua-. Sepasang manusia hiu suami-suami eh maksudnya suami istri itu keluar dari kolam renang. Mereka berdiri di samping kursi santai di samping kolam renang, diam dengan wajah kebingungan. Sementara itu, Deidara yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam tidak mengetahui kejadian itu.

"Oh! Tidak!! Pangeran, pliss jangan lagi!" Gumam Hidan yang melihat ulah pangeran asuhannya sambil meletakkan satu tangan menutupi wajahnya (facepalm).

"_Kekuatan Jashin! Kembalilah ke wujud asalmu!!"_

Hidan menyihir sepasang manusia hiu itu agar kembali lagi ke wujud semula-nya. Namun sayang, usahanya gagal karena sihirnya tidak sekuat Sasori yang berdarah bangsawan dan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang kuat.

"Pangeran Sasori, tolong kembalikan hiu kesayangan Deidara-chan ke wujud asalnya. Hamba minta tolong sekali..." Mohon Hidan kepada Sasori.

"Huh! Tidak mau. Beri aku muffin petai-jengkol baru aku kabulkan."

"Tapi pangeran, hamba tidak punya makanan yang pangeran minta sekarang. Mungkin baru besok hamba bisa berikan ke pangeran..."

"Hm, janji loh! Awas kalau bohong."

"Iya, janji pangeran-ku yang mulia."

"Baiklah" _"Kekuatan Sihir! Kembalikan kedua makhluk itu menjadi hiu!" _

Selubung asap misterius menyelimuti kedua makhluk jejadian itu. Namun ketika asap menghilang kedua makhluk itu sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan.

"Gagal! Kekuatanku melemah, Hidan!"

"Sepertinya itu karena wujud pangeran masih berupa wujud orang dewasa yang merupakan hasil kutukan dari kakak tiri pangeran."

"Jashin! Deidara-chan menuju ke sini!" _"Kekuatan Jashin! Berilah mereka pakaian!"_ Sihir Hidan kepada dua orang manusia jadi-jadian yang bugil itu. Kedua manusia hiu itu kini mengenakan pakaian. Kisame memakai pakaian ala Syaiful Jamil –rocker tampan yang dikagumi Hidan. Suigetsu memakai kostum Dewi Persik agar masih terlihat seksi walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian.

"Kyaaaa~!! Tolong!! Ada orang gila!! Hidan, Sasori. Aku takut. un" Teriak Deidara yang melihat kedua manusia jadi-jadian itu. Lalu ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasori dan Hidan. "Deidara, itu bukan orang gila. Dua orang aneh itu Kisame dan Suigetsu yang aku sihir jadi manusia." Ucap Sasori yang merasa bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan ini. Sejak dini, Sasori memang diajarkan untuk bersikap gentleman sehingga kenakalan apapun yang ia perbuat pasti ia akan mengakui perbuatannya itu. Untungnya sepasang hiu tersebut telah berpakaian lengkap sehingga tidak terlalu histeris seperti saat ia mandi tadi.

"Pangeran, Deidara-chan, hamba permisi dulu mau ke toilet. Dah kebelet!" Ucap Hidan dengan suara pelan sambil berjalan cepat menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Apa!! Kembalikan mereka ke wujud asal!! CEPET, GA PAKE LAMA!! un" Deidara meminta hiu-hiu itu kembali ke wujud asalnya yang berwajah imut-imut. Bukan malah kayak orang gila nyasar.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi, -ehm- kiss dulu donk!" Pipi Sasori memerah.

"Hah!! Maksud lo!! un"

"Ya cium lah! Kutukan gue belom ilank neng. Kalo kutukan gue belom ilang kekuatan sihir gue cuma seperempat doank! Mana sanggup gue pake kekuatan cuma segitu."

"Uhm... Baiklah. Tutup matamu yah... Aku malu tau!" Ucap Deidara sambil memejamkan matanya.

Wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori pun bertambah dekat, denyut jantungnya makin cepat.

Makin dekat.

Dan makin dekat

Setengah sentimeter lagi bibir mereka bertemu-.

"Ah, ciuman di pipi aja dah cukup kok! Ga perlu repot-repot lipkiss. Tapi kalau kalian mau ya ga masalah..." Sela Hidan yang baru saja balik dari toilet. Hampir saja kalau Hidan tidak datang Sasori dan Deidara sudah berciuman.

"Ow, yasudah. un" Kata Deidara dengan wajah memerah semerah buah cheri.

-Chup~!- Sebuah kecupan bibir Deidara akhirnya mendarat di pipi Sasori. Tubuh Sasori secara ajaib menyusut menjadi sosok anak kecil berusia 7 tahun.

"_Kekuatan Sihir! Kembalikan kedua makhluk itu menjadi hiu!" _

Terlihat selubung asap menyelubungi kedua makhluk jadi-jadian itu. Mereka berubah menjadi hiu normal ketika asap menghilang. Sihir Sasori kembali pulih kekuatannya. Lalu Hidan menggotong kedua hiu yang baru saja kembali ke asal itu ke kolam renang. Kedua hiu tersebut sepertinya terlihat gembira ketika mereka kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Hah! Yang Mulia Baginda Raja menyuruh hamba membawa pangeran segera ke istana? Ya! Saya akan lakukan segera!" Hidan berbicara sendiri. Sepertinya Baginda Raja baru saja menghubunginya melalui telepati. "Pangeran, kita harus segera kembali ke Kerajaan Akatsuki. Yang Mulia Baginda Raja baru saja menghubungi hamba melaui telepati. Ucap Hidan dengan serius. "Uh, ya. Aku juga baru saja mendengarnya lewat telepati. Padahal aku masih mau main-main di sini." Ekspresi Sasori berubah menjadi kecewa. Deidara yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka terlihat kebingungan.

"Tapi ini perintah Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. Hamba tidak bisa menolaknya, pangeran."

"Aku tahu. Deidara, kami mohon diri dulu yah. Kami harus kembali ke Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki sekarang. Bye~!" Sasori pamit kepada Deidara yang masih kebingungan.

"un!" Balas Deidara singkat.

Hidan membuat portal menuju Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki dengan menggambar simbol lingkaran dengan segitiga terbalik di dalamnya pada kaca jendela ruang keluarga menggunakan darahnya. Lalu ia dan Sasori melompat dan menabrak kaca jendela tersebut hingga pecah dan mengilang secara ajaib di kegelapan. Deidara yang melihat adegan itu langsung sweatdopped namun akhirnya lega juga karena sumber segala kekacauan di rumahnya akhirnya hilang juga.

* * *

Esok harinya, Deidara berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia bertemu dengan Pain sang ketua kelas yang memakai baju olahraga –kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan garis kuning di pinggirnya di bagian dada terdapat logo sekolah dan celana training pendek (20cm di atas lutut) berwarna senada-. Pain menyapa Deidara dengan ramah dan sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Pain membuat Deidara melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Pain, kamu rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah latihan atletik, un." Tegur Deidara memulai percakapan. Pain selain menjadi ketua kelas 1a, juga merupakan anggota klub atletik. Walaupun masih kelas satu, Pain sudah menjadi bintang klub atletik. Banyak yang meramalkan bahwa Pain yang akan menjadi ketua klub atletik di masa depan.

"Ah, ga juga Deidara. Bulan depan ada pertandingan lari. Aku mau berlatih dari sekarang. Doakan aku menang yah." Ucap Pain yang lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. Deidara pun mengkhayal tentang masa depannya yang menjadi istri Pain yang selalu mendukung dan mendoakan usaha suaminya itu. "Dei, kamu sekarang ke kelas saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Sambung Pain yang membangunkan Deidara dari lamunan indahnya.

"Ya, duluan yah! Un."

Ketika bel masuk kelas hampir berbunyi, Pain yang sudah berganti pakaian memakai seragam sekolah masuk dan duduk di bangku depan Deidara. "Deidara, kamu sudah belajar belum? Nanti ada test biologi loh." Ucap Pain yang mengingatkan Deidara dengan penuh perhatian.

"Wah! Aku belum belajar. Makasih yah udah mengingatkan! Un." Jawab Deidara panik.

"Hihi.. Baru kali ini aku lihat Deidara lupa kalau ada test. Biasanya kamu kan selalu mencatat semuanya jadi ga bakal lupa. Mumpung masih ada waktu pas istrirahat kita belajar bersama yah. Untung biologi pelajaran terakhir." Pain tertawa karena sikap Deidara yang tidak seperti biasanya. Di sekolahnya, Deidara terkenal sebagai siswi (?) teladan yang tidak pernah malas belajar ataupun telat datang ke sekolah.

Sepertinya Deidara tidak sempat belajar akibat kedatangan tamu-tamu ajaib yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang dari Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki kemarin. Betapa stressnya dia ketika kedua orang itu (Sasori dan Hidan) membuat ulah yang aneh-aneh di rumahnya. Karena sangat stress sampai-sampai ia lupa akan ada test esok paginya.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Pain dan Deidara tidak pergi ke kantin. Mereka makan siang di kelas sambil belajar untuk test. Deidara menawarkan bekalnya –gulai onta- kepada Pain yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati dan membuat Pain berkata bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan wanita (?) yang bisa masak masakan lezat seperti ini. Spontan Deidara terbang ke langit ke tujuh akibat mendengar perkataan Pain. Tidak lupa Pain juga menawarkan rujak petis buatan ibunya sebagai pencuci mulut sebagai balas jasa.

"Pain, aku ga ngerti maksudnya apa ini. Bisa tolong jelaskan? un" Pinta Deidara yang kebingungan saat membaca text book biologi. Pain pun menjelaskan secara mendetail dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh Deidara. Pain merupakan juara kelas berturut-turut sejak kelas 1 SD, tidak heran ia sangat menguasai segala materi pelajaran di sekolahnya. Ketika Pain menerangkan isi text book entah mengapa Pain terlihat sangat mempesona di mata Deidara. Wajah Pain yang tampan dan suaranya yang maskulin dan berwibawa membuat tubuh Deidara lemas. Hampir saja ia tidak menyimak penjelasan Pain karena mulai berimajinasi lagi.

"Dei, kamu ngerti kan maksudnya? Apa penjelasanku terlalu cepat?" Tanya Pain yang mulai khawatir Deidara tidak mengerti maksud penjelasannya akibat terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Ah, nga kok. Aku ngerti. Makasih yah, un. Hehehe." Deidara malu karena hampir saja ia kepergok sedang mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya pun memerah semerah buah apel.

"Dei, kamu sakit yah? Ga biasanya kamu kayak gini. Mau aku temani ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Pain yang mengira Deidara sedang demam sehingga mukanya memerah. Deidara pun menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan agak sedikit kecapekan.

Singkat cerita, Pain dan Deidara bisa mengerjakan test dengan baik. Ketika pulang sekolah Deidara berpapasan dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Karin. "Dei, kita pulang bareng yuk! Rumahmu searah dengan rumahku kan?" Ajak cewek berambut merah dan berkacamata dengan ramah. "Ok, un." Balas Deidara. Mereka berdua pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki bersama.

"Um, maaf nih Dei. Bukannya aku mau ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain tapi apa boleh aku nanya sesuatu?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah penasaran. "Kamu mau nanya apa? Nga usah malu-malu kita kan sudah berteman dekat sejak SD. Santai saja, un." Jawab Deidara kepada sahabatnya dengan nada datar. "Ano, apa kamu dan Pain pacaran? Kok kalian sepertinya akrab sekali." Tanya Karin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya apa yang ada di pertanyaannya itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. "Ah, nga kok Karin. Kami cuma berteman dekat. Sama sekali ga ada hubungan apa-apa..." Jawab Deidara salting. "Oh, baguslah! Aku pikir kalian pacaran." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum lega. "Aku berarti masih punya kesempatan untuk jadi pacar Pain. Hehehe.." Balas Karin dengan pipi memerah sambil tertawa kecil. "Jujur, aku bersedia jadi pengurus kelas bagian kemanan biar bisa dekat-dekat dengan Pain terus loh! Sebenarnya aku mengincar jabatan sekretaris atau wakil. Tapi kan jabatan itu sudah diambil oleh kamu yang selain jadi wakil ketua merangkap jadi sekretaris kelas pula. Huh! Beruntungnya dirimu." Ucap Karin cemberut sambil berpura-pura meninju lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Dei, kamu jangan bilang-bilang ini sama siapapun termasuk Pain yah! Janji?"

"Janji!" Balas Deidara dengan wajah yang tersenyum palsu. Sepertinya ia menjadi serba salah antara ingin memenuhi janji dengan sahabat yang ia kenal baik sejak SD atau mengikuti perasaannya yang sangat mencintai Pain. Deidara berdoa agar sahabatnya itu segera mendapat laki-laki baik yang mencintainya agar dapat melupakan Pain sehingga Deidara dapat menjadi pacar Pain tanpa mengganggu hubungan persahabatan mereka.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah, Deidara berganti pakaian. 'Sasori, sedang apa dia sekarang? Kalo aku pikir-pikir ternyata rumah ini sepi juga tanpa dia.' Batin Deidara yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Sasori. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesepian sejak ditinggal oleh Sasori.

'Wajah Sasori versi dewasa ternyata tampan juga. Aduh! Aku mikir apa sih?? Kok aku jadi membayangkan dia ada di sini?! Apa jangan-jangan aku suka sama dia? Ah, ga mungkin. Biarpun dia cakep kayak apa juga tetep aja dia anak kecil. Masak tuaan ceweknya (?) dari pada cowoknya.'

'Aku mau ketemu dia sekali lagi. Andai aku tau bagaimana cara ke Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki.'

'Tapi, sudahlah. Lupakan saja!'

'Aku mau berendam di bath tub dulu ah. Sepertinya aku masih terlalu lelah sampai-sampai memikirkan anak kecil tukang berbuat ulah itu.'

Deidara mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat dan meneteskan beberapa ml minyak aromatherapi. Lalu ia yang sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya berendam di dalam bath tub berisi air hangat yang telah dibubuhi sedikit minyak aromatherapi bunga Opium Poppy. Aromatherapi ini dapat menimbulkan efek penenang bahkan menimbulkan hilangnya kesadaran dari orang-orang yang menghirupnya bila dosisnya terlalu banyak. Oleh karena itu, ekstrak Bunga Opium Poppy sering dijadikan bahan untuk obat bius.

"...Ah~! Nikmat sekali. Rasanya plong sekali berendam di air hangat sambil menghirup aromatherapi. un" Gumam Deidara sambil berendam menikmati air hangat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

-Prang~!-

Terdengar bunyi kaca yang pecah. Sepertinya berasal dari kamar Deidara. Namun Deidara yang sudah terbius oleh aromatherapi Opium Poppy yang bersifat penenang hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Un, bunyi apa lagi itu? Jangan bilang ada maling! Ah, ga mungkin. Ini kan masih siang, ga mungkin ada maling." Kata Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Deidara mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kamarnya menuju ke kamar mandi karena masih terbius Deidara tetap melanjutkan acara berendamnya.

-Kriet-

Pintu kamar mandi yang seperti biasa lupa dikunci terbuka lebar. Sesosok pria misterius berusia dua puluh satu tahun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dimana Deidara sedang berendam. Pria itu berwajah sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang hitam legam nan panjang diikat ke belakang. Tubuhnya dibungkus oleh jubah hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kyaaa~!!" Deidara berteriak kaget karena melihat ada orang lain di kamar mandi itu. Ia yang seorang gadis (?) tentunya sangat malu ketika menyadari orang lain di ruangan itu adalah laki-laki. "Oh! Cantik sekali dirimu gadis(?)!" kata Pria tampan itu kepada Deidara yang mulai panik. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Sihir Akatsuki. Aku telah mendengar banyak cerita tentang dirimu dari adik tiri-ku, Sasori. Apakah kamu yang bernama Deidara?" Itachi memperkenalkan diri sambil berlutut dihadapan Deidara yang tengah berendam dalam bath tub. "Un. ya." Jawab Deidara santai. "Whoa! Kamu berani sekali menemuiku dalam keadaan bugil seperti ini!" Ucap Itachi yang menyadari keadaan Deidara tanpa memakai pakaian sama sekali. Ia memandang tubuh mulus Deidara dengan tatapan nepsong sampai-sampai hidungnya mimisan. Deidara yang sebenarnya menyadari hal ini tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena efek penenang dari aromatherapi-nya. "Nona Deidara, menikahlah denganku. Jadilah istriku yang ke-5.745." Lamar Itachi sambil mencium tangan kanan Deidara yang mulus.

Kecupan Itachi membuat Deidara terbebas dari efek penenang Opium Poppy. "Kyaaa~!! Mesum!! Jangan sentuh diriku!!" Teriak Deidara sambil buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang diletakkan digantung di dekat bath tub. "Aku tidak akan mau jadi istrimu yang pertama! Apalagi jadi istri muda-mu yang ke-5.745!!" Tolak Deidara mentah-mentah. "Aku ini tidak cinta padamu tau!!" Deidara menegaskan penolakannya itu dengan sangat tegas. Itachi yang sepertinya tidak pernah ditolak oleh gadis manapun shock mendengar penolakan yang baru saja diterimanya. Wajah tampan Itachi menjadi sangat pucat bagai mayat akibat terlalu shock ditolak oleh Deidara.

-To be Continued-


End file.
